


Running

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [8]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Volturi has the Cullens, the wolves have fled, and Nessie and Jacob are running for their lives.</p>
<p>Just a prompt that's free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

"Jake, run," Bella hissed in my ear before someone tackled her. Nessie tightened her arms around my neck and I took off running in the opposite direction of the fight.

_Jake, we need your help!_ Leah screamed at me. I pumped my legs faster. I could see the carnage of the fight through Leah and Seth's eyes. I could hear it through my own ears, too.

_Where are you going?_ Seth asked. He bit into a vampire and tore his arm off. The vampire screamed in pain.

_I have no idea. Bella told me to run if things got bad, I'm running._

_Jacob, you stupid little dog. We need all of the help we could get for this fight and you're_ running _? I can't believe you would just abandon us like that._

_Leah,_ I snapped at her. _Stop worrying about me and what I'm doing, and pay attention to the fight. Protect the Cullens and their friends._ She took her anger for me out on the nearest vampire to her. My voice was seriously close to being an alpha command. Leah ignored me and started to truly fight. Seth joined her.

I felt Nessie lightly stroking the fur on the op of my head. It had a soothing quality and for a second I truly thought that everything would be alright, but not all good feelings last.

Howls echoed through the air and I froze where I was. Nessie clenched her hand into a fist around my fur.

_What happened?_ I asked. I broadcasted my question out to Sam, too.

_Stephen and Creed were killed,_ Sam told me. _My packs' leaving. We can't take anymore casualties. I suggest you tell Leah and Seth to leave, too._

_Leah, Seth, go home,_ I said.

_Already on our way,_ Leah replied. Seth grunted. He was sad that his friends died.

_Jake,_ Sam said. _The leeches that the Cullens were fighting against got the Cullens and any of the leeches that didn't flee or died._ I started running again. We had to get to a populated area.

_Thanks, Sam. I don't know when I'll be back, but let me know if anything happens._

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
